the_flash_quick_elementfandomcom-20200213-history
Heatwave
'Heatwave '''is an antagonist in ''The Flash: Quick Element. ''He is a pyromaniac and an enemy of the Flash, as well as being an long-time accomplice of Captain Cold. Biography Personality Heatwave is obsessive, unstable, a pyromaniac, hot-headed and sometimes loses focus. He is highly impulsive, combative and somewhat hyperactive as he despises sitting around and doing nothing. He is a man of action who prefers getting things done as opposed to analyzing them and he is a self-admitted thief, who does not care about any rules, unless they are needed for survival. Despite having a lifelong hatred for police officers, he hates snitches even more and encouraged such carefree attitude towards laws and rules in others. Despite his less than sophisticated demeanor, Heatwave is incredibly philosphocial in the view of the nature of fire itself. He views his burns as revealing truth of who he really is, he had embraced his self-determined truth of who he is: a man who burns the world to reveal its own inner nature as it did to him. In spite of Heatwave's nature, he still has a code of honor. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition: 'Heatwave is in top physical condition, shown to be very muscular and he is very resilient. *'Expert Marksman: 'Heatwave has the skill to hit multiple opponents at a time and he can handle regular weapons such as revolvers. *'Expert Combatant: 'Heatwave is a very capable unarmed fighter. *'Gifted Intelligence: 'Heatwave is quite intelligent, being adept at mechanical engineering and repairs, as he regularly repairs and maintains his Heat Gun. He is also a skilled writer and talented in laying out booby traps. *'Indomitable Will: 'While at times barbaric and deranged, Heatwave has a remarkable fortitude, unyielding to seemingly any form of torture. Equipment *'Heat Gun: 'Heatwave's signature gun can generate a beam of absolute hot temperature and when fired, the temperature of the air is increased dramatically. When activated, certain lights on it turn red and the flame blasts projects to any location and burns anything in its path. *'Goggles: '''Heatwave wears a pair of black wraparound goggles, which are designed to protect his eyes from the flashes given off by his gun. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"My name is Mick Rory. But I go by Heatwave." *"I'm not like the other Rogues. I know I have problems. I've known since I was a kid. I'm sick." *"I'm a man who's seen hell. A man's who been surrounded by hell. And a man who raises hell. It's what I've always done. Because I don't have a choice." *"I've spent half of the money I stole in my career on therapists. Trying to forgive myself, to come to grips with my disease." *"They labeled me an arsonist. But that's wrong. An arsonist is conscious of his actions, he can stop myself. Me? I'm a pyromaniac." *"For years, I managed to bury my desires. To ignore my lust. But one evening...one evening for no reason at all, I turned everything back on." Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Rogues Category:Iron Heights Inmates